


The Subtle Coming of Us

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Badass!Mito, Established Relationship, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Madara tries, Warring States Period (Naruto), but bless him, no one messes with Mito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: When Mito is kidnapped, Madara just wants to get her home safely. He hadn't fully counted on how amazing his new wife was.For Naruto Rarepair week 2020! Day 1: The Moment Love Hits
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729849
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	The Subtle Coming of Us

Madara’s heart pounded in his chest as he and other Konoha-nin followed Tobirama thought the trees. He cursed the Senju silently; if he had sensing abilities as the white-haired man had he would have just gone on his own. _He_ would have been much faster than the pace they were going right now. Any moment they wasted was time for the Ootsutsuki clan to do anything to his wife. 

His _new_ wife, of whom he had only married six months back.

He still hadn’t a clue why Mito Uzumaki chose him to be her husband when Konohagakure and the Uzumaki clan made an alliance. After all, the Senju and the Uzumaki were long time allies. It would have made more sense to marry someone from a clan she was comfortable with.

However, he highly doubted he would ever understand her logic. The one thing of many he had come to learn about her was that she was, above all else, a confounding woman.

Suddenly, Tobirama stopped on a branch and raised his hand to indicate a halt.

Madara scowled as he came to stop next to the man. “What?” he demanded quietly. “What is going on? Are we near?”

Tobirama sent him a sharp glare. Madara bit his tongue so as not to start an argument. He wished though, not for the first time, that Izuna was here now rather than being told to stay in the Village. (Curse Hashirama and his ‘bonding’ ideas! Bah!)

“We’re not far,” the Senju replied evenly as he turned his head to look ahead. The barest hint of a smirk formed on his lips. “Though from what I am sensing, we probably won’t be needed.”

Madara raised an eyebrow. Yet before he could ask, Tobirama turned to their men and signed to stand down but be on guard. The Senju then jumped ahead to lead the way.

The Uchiha growled and looked over his shoulder at his equally confused squadron. He didn’t say anything, however. He just leaped forward as well and followed his best friend’s brother.

The group traveled a bit further before jumping down to the forest floor. They all took cover behind trees except for Tobirama who stood out in the open. 

“What are you doing!?” Madara hissed, wondering- not for the first time- if the man had lost his mind.

Tobirama didn’t say anything but turned to him with an infuriating smirk and pointed through the woods.

No longer feeling the need to remain hidden now, Madara stepped out from where he was and looked to see what the idiot was pointing at. Then he reeled back slightly. 

Ahead of them, the forest opened up to a small encampment. All of it appeared normal save for the group of men that were all laid out on the ground.

Tobirama casually walked forward first and Madara followed after. Behind him, he heard some of their entourage chuckling, recognizing that it was mostly the Senju members. 

As they all stepped into the camp, Madara took note that all fifteen men on the ground were unconscious, hands behind their backs, and the earth used as binding around their hands and ankles. Another interesting thing was the chakra blocking fuuinjutsu on all of their chests.

“Good. You’re here.”

Madara turned his gaze away from the Ootsutsuki members laying on the ground at the voice of his wife. From one of the tents, Mito emerged shifting through a stake of papers in her hands. Her usual pristine appearance was disheveled with lopsided buns and loose red strands of hair escaping them. Her hair ornaments were nearly gone, the only thing left being part of a burnt tag. Her white yukata was also dirty and even torn a little at the bottom. 

Madara just stared dumbly at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He wasn’t dumb (despite what _some_ said). He knew Mito had been trained as a shinobi and the art of fuuinjutsu. Yet to take out a single squadron without a single drop of blood not being spilled? Even he knew he couldn’t do that. 

(He also took a moment to admire his normally untouchable-like wife looking like any other warrior. He would be a fool to not admit that actually got his blood going.)

Tobirama moved toward her, unperturbed. “What have you learned?” he inquired, completely business.

Mito didn’t say anything as she finished looking through the papers. “There’s dissonance in the Ootsutsuki Clan,” she finally stated as she handed half the leaflets to Tobirama. She then sidestepped the Senju and approached Madara.

The Uchiha’s throat was tight while she came to him. Her face was hard in a way he hadn’t seen before but he could see a small smoldering of _something_ in her dark eyes.

When she stopped in front of him, she handed out the papers she went on, “There are some who want nothing of Konohagakure.” She waved a free hand to the group on the ground. “This group of men are from the opinion that they can blackmail Konoha so they can take high positions in our council- effectively giving them rule over the Senju and the Uchiha.” 

As Madara quietly took the sheets, a small smirk played on her lips while the smolder in her eyes brightened to a small fire. “Though these men came to understand quickly that they chose the wrong person to ‘take.’”

The way she said the last part gave Madara pause and he frowned as something started to form in his head.

He knew there would be clans that hadn’t joined Konoha and would try underhand means to gain power. 

Mito’s envoy to the Uzumaki and back hadn’t been exactly quiet news. On top of that, she was the one that offered the idea in the first place.

His chest grew hot and tight. “Did you _allow_ yourself to be kidnapped?” he growled. 

He knew his tone came out a bit harsher than he would have liked (like it always did) as Mito jolted a little with surprise slipping onto her features. “Of course,” she stated matter-of-factly. She frowned as her expression grew pensive. “It was a potential that was mentioned before our marriage and before we formally met.” 

Madara gritted his teeth as his whole body got hotter. He could only know _one_ clan that spoke to her about such a thing and he wasn’t there for. 

He turned his attention to Tobirama who still was looking over the papers in his hands. “Did you know?” he snapped.

“Of this plan?” Tobirama inquired, still completely focused on his task. “No. Though I had suspected.

“But Hashirama and I did talk to her about something like this happening when we went to the Uzumaki as representatives for your marriage. We knew she was capable of handling herself if something were to happen.”

Madara growled low in his throat and almost went over to punch the man. It wasn’t the fact that the meeting had taken place or the fact that the Senju _might_ have known what was going to happen (though that didn’t help). It was once _again_ he was left out of an important discussion to give his feedback on. _Once again_ decisions were being made without him and this time involving someone who came under his care. Mito was _his wife_ and _family,_ damn it!

However, before he could move to the man, there was a firm hand pressed against his plated chest. He looked but Mito wasn’t even looking in his direction. Instead, she gazed as Tobirama with heavily pressed lips and narrowed firey eyes.

“Tobirama,” her voice was pitched evenly with clear enunciation. It made Madara shiver at the underlining danger hidden there. Clearly, Tobirama heard it too as he froze. “I thought I had asked you and Hashirama to talk to Madara about this before he and I married.”

The white-haired man slowly lifted his head and Madara could have sworn he saw apprehensive fear in his red eyes. Tobirama swallowed and carefully explained, “It... might have slipped out minds... An emergency came up and the time when we arrived back...”

Even to Madara, the excuse was weak (even if it was true). If he wasn’t so angry he would have laughed.

Mito smiled but there was nothing happy about it. Yet instead of tearing into the Senju, she turned to Madara and her expression softened, though the angry heat was still in her eyes. “I will tell you anything else that discussed,” she expressed. “That way we can talk about other issues and come up with a plan together.”

The tension in Madara’s shoulder’s lessened and he nodded. Mito’s smile turned warm as her hand then fell to her side.

Madara now took the moment to look through the crinkly papers in his hands. As he read over the correspondence, he felt the need to congratulate his wife on her victory. 

“I’m impressed,” he praised gruffly, “despite how idiotic your plan was.”

When the words left his lips, there was a sharp intake of breath. He lifted his head to see Tobirama staring at him stiffly with wide eyes. When the Uchiha looked around, the other members all wore similar expressions or had their faces in their hands. 

The only one who didn’t seem bothered by what he said was Mito. She still wore a warm smile but the anger in her eyes was palpable.

“High praise coming from you, dear husband,” she thanked calmly. 

Madara stopped. There was something in her tone that was setting his danger sense off and the one word she said. She only ever used the word ‘dear’ when he did something that annoyed her.

He went over the past few seconds in his head and, much to his dismay, found that his words could almost sound insulting.

He pressed his lips together. Backtracking or explaining himself now would make him appear weak in front of his squadron- subservient to his wife rather than her equal. He also _had_ meant those words to be a compliment and he would not be sorry for that.

At seeing he had drawn on what she was getting at, a bit of understanding filled Mito’s eyes that dampened her anger. “Perhaps when we get home, husband,” she offered diplomatically, “I can show you more of my skills. After all, we haven’t had a proper chance to spare together.”

Madara thought about it. He relaxed a little and nodded. He also silently promised to explain himself later in private. (And hopefully, no word of this would get back to Izuna or Hashirama. His brother would have a field day laughing at him and his best friend would be even more worried for the two of them and try to offer silly, _romantic,_ ideas.)

He smiled a little, thankful again his wife could understand subtly, and at the thought of sparring with her. That was an oversight that certainly had to be corrected as soon as possible. “I look forward to it,” he replied earnestly.

There was a brief look of surprise flittered across his wife’s face but it was so quick that he thought it might have been his imagination. 

“I believe,” Tobirama spoke up suddenly, “that I found the location of their rendezvous point.”

Both Madara and Mito turned to the man who held out a piece of paper. “It only gives a hint of an area,” the Senju explained, “but enough to where I can narrow it down.”

Madara nodded. “Then we should investigate it,” he ordered. Tobirama nodded in agreement.

Madara began to order some of the people to take back the men here to Konoha for more questioning and handed his stack of papers to another subordinate. Madara then turned to Mito, who continued to stand silently by his side. “You should come with us,” he announced.

Now the shock was clear on her face. Yet before she could respond, Tobirama snapped. “Absolutely not!”

The Senju approached them with a deep frown.

Madara frowned in return. “Why? She started this plan. She needs to follow it through.” In his head, it made sense for her to continue to head the mission.

“She isn’t prepared if a major battle breaks out,” Tobirama protested.

Madara snorted and waved a hand to the incapacitated men. “And she just took care of a squadron of fifteen men by herself.” He folded his arms over his chest. “She is more than capable to take care of herself without armor.”

Before the Senju could respond, Mito cut in. “He’s right, Tobirama.”

Both men looked at her. Madara couldn’t help but feel surprised as someone _agreed_ with him as he stared at his wife’s steely expression.

 _“I_ was the one that started this.” She reached up and pulled the pins out of her disarrayed buns to let her long red hair free. “So I _will_ see it to the end.”

A smirk formed on Madara’s lips while Tobirama continued to frown. 

“ _And_ this will set a precedence,” Mito went on as she started to pull back her hair. “We need to show that Konohagakure is not to be taken lightly. That _everyone_ is strong _together_ and not afraid to hunt down those who threaten us.” 

When she finished, she looked directly at Tobirama defiantly.

For his part, the white-haired man closed his eyes and a deep breath, taking a moment. _“Fine,”_ he reluctantly agreed. He opened his eyes with a short glare at Madara before he walked away.

Madara snorted before he looked at Mito again. She wore a little smirk with victory in her eyes. A warm feeling filled his chest and nearly leaned down to kiss her. It took him slightly by surprise at the ferocity and immensity of the feeling- more so than any other time in the past when it would come up.

Some it must have shown on his face because Mito raised an eyebrow at him. Madara swallowed down the feeling and just shook his head. 

He brought up a fist to cough in it to clear his throat. “Here,” he said brusquely for a distraction. He reached to his leg bindings where he kept one of his many hidden daggers.

When he stood up, he thrust the hilt towards his wife. “Take this.”

Mito stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. He frowned but she moved silently to take it. When she did, she stared at the blade before she ran her free hand carefully over it.

“Is it too heavy?” he inquired with a tilt of his head. He was a bit heavy-handed with his weapons so preferred weighted weapons. The one he gave her was one of his lighter ones. 

Oddly, a fiar hint of red came to her cheeks. “No, it’s fine,” she replied softly. She weighed the weapon in her palm like any shinobi would before she looked at Madara. The little bit of red was still across her face when she commented, “Pardon me, I just wasn’t expecting you to allow me to use your personal weapons. You don’t let anyone touch them.”

Madara raised an eyebrow. “My wife isn’t just ‘anyone,’” he stated frankly.

The red darkened a little but Mito smiled. “Of course.” She then went to secure the dagger to her obi.

Madara looked away to confirm everyone was ready. When he turned back, Mito was gazing at him with set determination, the red on her face gone. But the smolder in her eyes he had seen before returned, burning bright, and this time he recognized it for what it was. 

The excitement for an upcoming battle. The thrill yet uncertainty of building up to it. And then inevitable of your victory because there was no other option. 

A comfortable warmth set in his chest. He silently assumed it was from the knowledge that his wife was similar to him in these thoughts of battle and he couldn’t wait to see that look sent towards him when they sparred. However, he did have to admit to himself that she, dirty and deadly, looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

He gave a brief nod to her before he turned away to join the group. Silently, Mito fell to his side. 

Tobirama gave them both one last hard look before he turned away to lead them. Madara glanced down just to catch Mito’s amused expression as she looked up at him. They both nodded to one another and then jumped off at the same time to chase. 

Madara’s only thought as they began their hunt was woe to the fools to think they could take her. They would shortly come to learn their mistake. 


End file.
